the pokemon mistresses apprentie
by Michael Bourne
Summary: summary on my author page


Hello guys and girls zero543 here I got a review from some guest of fanfiction and after so much consideration. I've decided to make a new fic crossover the title is called the Pokemon mistresses apprentice this will be a Pokemon and Naruto crossover summary is on my page and to those authors that flame a lot. There's a reason why fanfiction's website motto is called unleash your imagination and I'm keeping to the motto you can flame me all you want but nothing you say can and won't make me stop.

Here's chapter 1

Forest of death konoha fire country

Naruto is being chased again by another mob because it's the anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat a.k.a. Naruto's birthday they chased him towards the fence of the forest of death and started to beat the hell out of him. They were about to beat him again until a ball of fire came at them. The villagers jumped out of the way. The ball of fire died down and a bipedal like creature revealed itself. The primate was red and its chest, head and lower legs are covered with white fur and has gold markings on its knees, the back of its hands, its chest and shoulders. There's a flame on top of its head. "Attacking a child who happens to be the savior of your village is a big mistake. Infernape make these villagers sweat to death with overheat." Said a female voice

"Infeerrnappppe" a heatwave to a temperature of two hundred degrees was sent towards the villagers. The wave was so hot it gave the villagers blisters and fourth degree burns on their bodies some of the villagers didn't survive. One of the villagers has pink hair and was wearing a robe only meant for council members. Infernape then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The female hooded figure then jumped down from one of the branches and walked towards Naruto. The figures outfit consists of a tank top that covers her C-Cup breasts, a short skirt, on her legs are high thighs socks, shoes, a short sleeve trench with a hood that went down to her shins. Fingerless gloves, elbow pads and knee pads. Over her tank top is an armor vest and it has a turtle neck on it. She has a katana slung across her back and has two shoulder holster that holds her two Strike.45 handguns. "It's alright kid they're not gonna hurt you anytime soon." Said the Female

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"I'm Ashley Ketchum as you can tell from my outfit. I'm not born in this realm. Here's a bingo book with my info." Said Ashley as she gave Naruto a bingo book. Naruto took it and read her page.

Ashley Ketchum

SSSS Rank

Kenjitsu SSS rank

Taijitsu SSS rank

Stanima SS rank

Strength SSSS rank

Can summon creatures that are unknown to the elemental nations. Can transform into them and use their own powers. Has a flee on sight/do not engage order on her profile issued last month from Iwa, Kumo, Konoha, Kiri and Suna minor villages included.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto

"What are your goals Naruto?" asked Ashley

"I was gonna become hokage but I decided not to on the grounds of being lied to by my surrogate grandfather Sarutobi Hiruzen. So why are you here Ashley nee-chan?" asked Naruto

"She's here because we hired her?" Said a voice

They turned around and saw Koharu, Homura, Danzo, Hiashi Hyuuga and Tsume Inuzuka. "You the clients?" asked Ashley

"We are, Hiashi and I are the fourth hokage's teammates from our Genin days; we can't adopt Naruto because Hiashi and I are from different clans. Koharu and Homura can't adopt him because they have grandchildren who happens to know the hokage's grandson, Danzo can't adopt him because he already has a son name Sai. Which means the only option we have left is to hire you with the backing of the fire lord." Said Tsume as she gave Ashley Asuma and Hiruzen Sarutobi's medical file.

"What's this?" asked Ashley

"The hokage's and Asuma's medical files we want you to read them for the record so we can get Hiruzen removed from office." Said Hiashi

Ashley started reading the files and gave them back to Tusme. "It says that they are positive for lung cancer do to smoking too much. The cancer is at its fourth stage there's no cure for it." Said Ashley

"Thank you Ashley I'll have my son Sai take this recording and Hiruzens personal journal to the fire lord hopefully they remove my old rival from office due to medical problems permanently. Sai make it happen." Said Danzo

"Hai Danzo-sama." Said Sai as he and his team disappeared via flash step. Ashley took hold of Naruto and carried him. She had Entei, Raikou and Suicune walked with her in case if any other Konoha inhabitants try anything stupid. Ashley got on Entei's back and followed the elders, Hiashi and Tsume. Raikou and Suicune followed suit.

Hokage tower Hiruzen Sarutobi's office

"You had no right to go behind my back and hire that woman who happens to be the same person that defeated Jiraiya, Tsunade and Ororchimru when they were Chunin." Said Hiruzen

"We don't care what you think Hiruzen. Our teammate Minato wanted the village to see Naruto as a hero for keeping the Kyuubi at bay. It was his dying wish and yet you and every single person in this village minus Tsume, the elders, Kurenai Yuli, Captain Neko and Anko spat on it." Countered Hiashi

"Besides. The fire lord knows about what this village has done and knows about you and your clan's medical history. 'Hears a knock coming from the office door' looks like our messenger got here in time." Said Danzo grinning.

The messenger gave Danzo the scroll and read it as follows.

_**To Sarutobi Hiruzen and the people of Konoha**_

_**From Fire lord Shinji Namikaze **_

_**RE: Job Termination, clan disbandment and decision to succeed you**_

_**By order of his lordship Shinji Namikaze. Sarutobi Hiruzen the professor and god of Shinobi is hereby stripped of his position as Hokage of the leaf and his clan is hereby dissolved. They are ordered to give their assets to my grandson Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as compensation for the village's wrong doings. The civilian and shinobi councils minus the elders and clan heads is also disbanded. Danzo Shimura is hereby chosen as the fifth hokage of konoha effective immediately and his Root ANBU division is hereby reinstated. Sarutobi Hiruzen you and your clansmen plus Asuma are now Ronin if you are seen in fire country or in konoha you will be killed on sight.**_

_**So ordered by the lord of fire country**_

Sarutobi remained silent at this and is looking at Ashley angrily. He attacked Ashley only to be met by an Aura Sphere from Ashley's palm. The attack landed on its target and Sarutobi Hiruzen was flown right throw the office window, some of the windows glass shards got embedded in the old man's body. Danzo took the hokage's hat and placed it on his head. "So what are your orders my lord?" asked Ashley

"See to it that the entire Sarutobi clan leaves the village. They are Ronin take Sai and his squad with you." Said Danzo

"Got it." Said Ashley as she and Sai left the office to carry out Danzo's orders. "Koharu take Naruto to your home. With Sarutobi dead and his clansmen now Ronin I hereby make Ashley Ketchum Naruto's adopted guardian/sensei effective immediately. Dismissed." Said Danzo as he saw his co-workers, Hiashi and Tsume leave the office.

Konoha village south gate

The entire Sarutobi clan minus Hiruzen arrived at the gate. They are wearing civilian clothes and had their heads down in shame. Asuma was still angry that his dad was killed by Ashley Ketchum. He tried to get revenge on her but was stopped by Sai and his Root ANBU squad by placing their Tanto's on his neck. They released him and the disgraced Sarutobi clan left the village and headed towards the land of snow.

End of chapter 1 here's chapter 2

Chapter 2

Namikaze Estate now named Ketchum Estate

The Ketchum Estate once belonged to Naruto's parents but since Kushina abandoned Naruto, Danzo declared that the Uzumaki/Namikaze clan fortune is to be renamed to the Ketchum fortune. He has also ordered that the Uzumaki/Namikaze clan name be removed from the village's list of clans along with the Uchiha's as well. The Uchiha clan compound was torn down and its assets are to be sold, the money is also to be sent to the village's treasury as compensation for trying to overthrow Sarutobi before he died. Ashley woke up, got dressed and placed her leaf symbol necklace on her neck. She went to the kitchen and saw Naruto eating his breakfast. He has his headband on his hoodie and his new clothing is not orange anymore. The reason why he has a headband own is because Ashley filed for an apprenticeship and needless to say the Elders and Danzo granted it. They along with Hiashi and Tsume did hired her to be Naruto's Guardian/sensei.

Ninja academy Iruka's room

"Today you will be Genin of Konoha. Team Seven will consist of Sai, Sakura Hanuro and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburne and Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuli. Team nine is still on active duty. Team ten will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Amikchi. Your sensei will be HOLY SHIT. Your sensei will is Ashely Ketchum." Said Iruka as he just pissed himself. They then felt the ground shake, they went towards the window and saw a massive bipedal red covered Dinosaur. They covered their ears as the being gave a loud roar. On top of the head stood Naruto and Ashley. They jumped off Groundon's head and broke the window by flying into it. "Team ten meet me at the Ketchum Estate in one hour. You don't show up I'll summon some Mightyena to hunt you down and treat you like your one of their pups." Said Ashley as she and Naruto left the classroom. The Groundon disappeared in a wave of fire. "Ino, Choji I would do what she says. My father told me about her when Ashley give you an order. You best follow it." Said Shikamaru as he got and headed to their sensei's home. Choji did the same thing because he did not want to feel his sensei's wrath.

Three hours later

"So you two finally showed up. I don't see your third teammate though where is she?" asked Ashley as she had a grin very similar to Anko. "If she's not here in one minute then I'm setting the Mightyena's on her." Said Ashley

"Wait I have arrived." Said Ino as she collapsed due to running out of breath. "Damn it you I was hoping you show up late." Pouted Ashley

"Alright my name is Ashley Ketchum. I'm not born in these neck of the woods. My likes, dislikes and future plans are for me to know and you to not find out." Said Ashley

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. Likes being lazy, dislikes working future plans unclear." Said Shikamaru as he let out a yawn.

"Name's Choji." Said Choji

"Name's Ino and I hate you outsider. My father promised me that the third hokage's son was supposed to be our sensei." Said Ino

"Asuma and the third hokage are gone deal with it. I'm your sensei now and Shikamaru since you are the jounin commander's son. I'm making you the teams second in command. Also we have our first snatch and grab mission. Our target's name is Tsunade Senju the hokage sent a recall order on her and had refused to return we have been ordered to take her back by force since she has refused her last known location was a town called Tanzaku Quarters. The target has three weakness, money, sake and blood. Blood because she is homophobic. Return to your homes and pack your gear then report to the east gate tomorrow at 0900 hours be advised I will be checking your gear to make sure you pack the right stuff. Dismissed." Said Ashely as she threw a flash pellet on the ground to make a quick exit.

Later that night

Ashley was in the Ketchum Estate's backyard meditating in front of the pond and she wasn't alone her companion Lucario is sitting next to her as well. Lucario sensed a presence in the Estate and started growling. He was about to get up and attack but was stopped when Ashley raised her hand. "You can come out Kurenai." Said Ashley as she heard her walking towards her and she wasn't alone her Genin Kiba, Hinata and Shino are with her too as well. "Hana was right about you having good senses." Said Kurenai

"What do you want?" asked Ashley

"I heard what you did to Asuma and his clan and we wanted to say thank you. I was dating him until he cheated on me." Said Kurenai

"You're welcome I read your record. It says that before you became a Jounin. Your sensei was Kushina Uzumaki." Said Ashley

"Don't ever mention that woman. She abandoned Naruto because she blames him for killing her husband." Said Kurenai

Ashley then looked at Kiba and Hinata. "You're Hiashi and Tsume's kids correct?" asked Ashley

"How do you know my mom and Hinata's dad?" asked Kiba

"Your mom and your teammate's dad with the backing of the elders hired me to give Naruto a loving home. Your mom along with Hinata's dad were the fourth's teammates." Said Ashley as she started telling her side of the story. The explanation took about fifthteen minutes. "So what you're saying is that Naruto is the son of the fourth hokage and that my mom and Hinata's dad along with the elders can't adopt Naruto and that they decided that the only option left was to hire an outsider and assign said outsider to be Naruto's Guardian/sensei." said Kiba

"Pretty much and the fifth hokage Danzo Shimura with the backing of the fire lord approved it and it's on the record." Said Ashley

"So basically there's nothing we can do." Said a voice

They turned to their left and saw Kakashi. "Kakashi Hatake student to the fourth hokage. What brings you here to my home?" asked Ashely

"Your Home? This is my sensei's home." Said Kakashi

"Was your sensei's home the hokage renamed it the Ketchum estates along with both its fortune and the Uzumaki fortune as well. The Namikaze and Uzumaki clan names are gone along with the Sarutobi clan name. They were removed by order of Lord Danzo Shimura as payback for making my little brother's childhood hell." corrected Ashely

"Kakashi Hatake you were ordered to stay away from Naruto due to your past actions against him. ANBU Take him." said Sai

"Hai."

They grabbed Kakashi and took him to the ANBU Jails. Kakashi resisted and tried to attack Ashley but was put to sleep by Ashley's Butterfree via sleep powder. Ashley then walked towards Kaskashi, took Sai's Tanto, took Kakashi's headband off and stabbed Kakashi's Sharingan destroying it instantly. "This is payback for what you did to my little brother on his seventh birthday. Team eight let this fools punishment be a message to you and your clans." Said Ashley as she took the Tanto out of Kakashi's face. She then gave the Tanto back to Sai.

"Message heard loud and clear Ash." Said Shino as he walked away to tell his clan about what Ashley did. Kiba and Hinata did the same thing. Ashley went inside her house to get some rest.

The next day Konoha east gate

Ashley and Naruto arrived at the gate and was waiting for Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. Five minutes later they showed up and Ashley checked their bags. They have the right stuff and Shikamaru asked a question. "Sensei how are we going to get our target back to Konoha. I read Tsunade Senju's medical record and she weigh's one hundred and eight pounds?" asked Shikamaru

"That's easy." Said Ashley as she snapped her fingers five times. Five Rapidashes appeared and Ashely's student's jaws dropped. "These are my Rapidash summons. This is how I got to Konoha. We'll be riding them to Tanzaku Quarters." Said Ashely as she and Naruto got on. Ino and her teammates had trouble getting on due to their height. With that they took off and headed to their destination.

Tanzaku Quarters

The group arrived at the town's gate and Ashley dismissed her Rapidash summons. "We'll search the bars first then the casinos." Said Ashley as she pulled her coats hood over her head. They then started their search for Tsunade Senju. They entered a bar and Ashley went to the counter. "Afternoon ma'am what can I get you today?" asked the bartender

"Point me to Tsunade Senju and as for the drink I'll have some Saki with a shot glass." Said Ashley as she heard the bar patrons whispering loudly. "Some men came in here yesterday looking for her. Crime lords whatever she did I don't wanna know. Senju quit playing with the slot machines and get over here someone wants to talk to you." Said the bartender as he finished serving Ashley. Tsunade walked to the counter and sat on a stool. "So what does a stranger and five brats want with me?" asked Tsunade

"We've been ordered to bring you back to konoha by order of hokage Danzo Shimura. Butterfree knock her and her companion with sleep powder. Venomoth use stun spore on them too." Said Ashley as she pulled her hood back to reveal her face. "YOU! I should've known you… would…. Work ughhh." Tsunade and Shizune fell to the ground and went to sleep. The bartender and bar patrons fell asleep as well. Ashley then got out some energy cuffs and cuffed Tsunade's hands behind her back. She did the same thing with her ankles as well. Naruto went towards Tsunade and started kicking and stomping the hell out of her. Ino and her teammates tried to stop Naruto but was blocked by Entei and Raikou. "Naruto I think she gets the message." Said Ashley as she hugged Naruto. "Let's go Fu's team is waiting for us." Said Ashley as she picked up Tsunade.

**Time skip konoha south gate**

Several Root and regular ANBU surrounded Tsunade and were escorting her to the hospital once there they gave her a special room for her. The room has jail bars with a bed and has seals that prevents her from using her super human strength. That cell is her new permeant home and as for Shizune she has been assigned as Danzo's secretary. (A/N think of CRS-01's room from the wii game trauma team)

Jiraiya tried to save his teammate but was sent flying by a hydro pump from Ashley's Blastiose summons. Jiriaya then landed in a girl's bath house and needless to say he got the shit beaten out of him so bad he was put on sick leave for six months. The village's chief medical shinobi with the backing of both Danzo and the fire lord relieved him of his duties as both the village's spymaster and the last of the two remaining Sanin of the leaf. Danzo has ordered his son's friend Kai to replace Jiraiya until he's fit for duty again.

Hokage tower Danzo's office

"Ashley you and your team are to head to Wave Country to back up team seven and since Kakashi is incompetent as ever you are to take command of the mission." Said Danzo

"As you wish lets go guys." Said Ashley as she, Naruto and the rest of team ten left the office and headed to the south gate. They got on the same Rapidash's again and race towards Wave. Thirty minutes later they arrived at wave village's entrance gate and dismounted from Ashley's Rapidash's summons. They found Tazuna's house and knocked on the door. "Leaf ninja ma'am we came here to back up team seven." Said Ashley

"Of course come in." said Tsunami

"Ino what are you and your team doing here?" asked Sakura

"Backing you up what else." Said Ino

"Sai great work on sending a message to the hokage. You remembered your place even though you are a member of team seven your superior is still and always will be the hokage." Said Ashley

"Thank you Ms. Ketchum." Said Sai as he bowed.

"Where is Hatake?" asked Naruto

"He's in one of the rooms resting due to chakra exhaustion." Said Sai

"Good give him this scroll with his name on it. Once he finishes reading it knock him out I'm taking command." Said Ashely

End of chapter 2.

Chapters 3 and 4 will be on next week


End file.
